Touch
by FailingDemi
Summary: Kaoru’s smile widened as Kyouya’s hands stopped abruptly because of the cuffs and chains that held it there. The Ohtori swore under his breath, and the Hitachiin smirked in accomplishment as he made the usual stoic man want to touch him. -KyouKao-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Done for a freaking bribe to lower Jazyrha's post count on Shine. XD; (Also done for one of my SHINE challenges, except it's not horror...at all. XD) (I have no idea why I'm so obsessed over that.) She wanted a KyouKao smut, so I made one for her. Aaand, I upgraded my words. XD So...er...happy reading?

_This was written to help restock the Ouran archive of canon pairings. If you are curious of the Ouran Rangers and their squads' actions, please look at SHINE on my profle page for more information._

**Warning: The follow contains rated M content. Please turn back if you are very unfamiliar with boyxboy sex, because I'm not responsible for your innocence's corruption. Thanks you. :D**

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

Touch

-

-

-

Sweat slid down his glistening sticky skin. His hands desperately clawed for the elder's back, creating bright streaks of red across the other's bare skin. An annoyed grunt emitted from the younger adult, as he was constantly shoved up against the wall in a slow _aching _manner—

"Kyouya!" the twenty-four year old exclaimed in annoyance, before a gasp broke his labored breathing. He felt himself being ripped apart with each slow thrust, sending a wave of pain rippling through his body. Yet as slow as it was, it was _far_ from gentle.

Kyouya was not at all fazed of any of the conditions. His breathing hadn't hitched at all, but kept in its cool, calm breathing rate. He pressed himself deeply against the small needy man, and _shallowly_ yet _harshly_ thrusting into him.

It continued like this for a long while, and Kyouya buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "Kaoru…" he grunted, as he teasingly pushed himself halfway into the moaning adult.

The Hitachiin's back scraped hard against the wall; he'll have to tend to his bruises the morning after. He ached for Kyouya to just slam into him, hard and deep—yet he withdrew the sensation from him. "Y-You…" Kaoru gasped heavily, his chest heaving against the other. Another thrust, another cry— "B-Bastard!"

The Ohtori smirked, loving how he could hear every moan and gasp escape through the lips of the wanton Hitachiin. "Mmn, what, Kaoru?" he asked softly, hungrily lapping at Kaoru's earlobe. "Don't you know who's the one in control?"

A whimper passed through Kaoru's lips, and he tangled his fingers deeply into Kyouya's messy raven tresses. He breathed erotically, as he tried—no _struggled_, to gain control of the situation once again. Kaoru tried to slam himself onto Kyouya, yet when he did, the raven-haired man pulled away suddenly, breaking the long-set pace.

"D-Damn—"

"Don't be so hasty, Kaoru," Kyouya drawled against Kaoru's flesh-bitten skin. He gave Kaoru's jaw bone a deep kiss, before whispering into his ear in a low seductive tone, "Don't forget who's the one fucking you."

Kaoru's face depicted great pain as Kyouya gave a particular hard push, intentionally done so as to fall short of his pleasure point.

Kyouya smirked, as he reached for Kaoru's throbbing cock that was pressed between their sticky bodies. His long fingers sunk harshly against the thick flesh, allowing a pleasured moan to go to his ears, yet it was quickly replaced with the hitch of his breath—

In a few more taunting and teasing pushes and pulls, he released deeply into the Hitachiin adult, also tugging at the hard member in his hand. He could hear a long moan of contradicting pain and pleasure, as it released a milk white liquid into his hands, spraying the semen onto their chests.

Kaoru slumped weakly against Kyouya's body, heavily breathing through his kiss-bruised lips.

Kyouya tugged himself out from Kaoru, his depleted member covered with his semen and stained with small amount of blood. He wrapped his arms around the _vulnerable_ and _submissive_ adult who was _shivering_ almost violently from the waves of pain that he had gone through. Kyouya gently carried him to one of the cushioned benches in his large office, and laid him down on it.

"E-Evil bastard," he murmured in pain, as he rolled over to his side to look at the kneeling Kyouya. His twenty-five year old boyfriend gently brushed away stray strands of caramel hair, and smiled, not caring at all that Kaoru had insulted him. Kaoru sighed sleepily, and mumbled, "it hurts…a lot."

The Ohtori businessman took one of their abandoned coat jackets and covered the sleeping man, before standing up to redress himself.

-

-

-

"Kaoru! Where were you?!" A voice cried as the dazed businessman opened the door to his home. A pair of hands shot out and immediately grabbed the sides of Kaoru's arm worriedly, and his mirror figure blinked confusedly. "You were gone for—for a long time, _idiot_!"

Said Hitachiin glanced at the clock as he was ushered into the living room. It read: 11:00 pm. Kami, was he away for that long?

Rashly, Kaoru was pushed onto a sofa, and his older brother pinned him down with a hard stare. The elder crossed his arms and huffed, "So? Where were you?"

"Fucking in Kyouya's office," Kaoru deadpanned, as he turned away from his twin who suddenly twitched uncomfortably. The younger Hitachiin adult grumbled, "That guy doesn't even know how to fuck properly, dammit—and it _hurts_! A lot!"

His twin nodded understandingly. After all, Kyouya and the twins had been in the same school and in the same club for their high school years. It wasn't really a surprise that Kaoru had insulted THE OHTORI KYOUYA. Hell, he could even call him a two-face bastard and he _still_ wouldn't get himself killed by the private police.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

Said twin jerked immediately and exclaimed in surprise, "What?"

Hopeful eyes replaced the ones that were previously shooting poison out, and he jutted out his lower lip in an attempt of looking cute. With a small innocent blush on his face, he hungrily spread his legs slightly on the couch he was sitting on, and asked helplessly, "Fuck me?"

It took 0.1 seconds to register what his twin said, and another 0.1 to say:

"Hell no."

Kaoru's eye twitched and he immediately sprang onto his feet. He immediately started to ramble as he paced back and forth, "Why not?! Kyouya _never_, and you know, _never_ pleasures me! It's all just a painful, hurtful, and annoying fuck. And he thinks it's funny to watch me squirm helplessly—"

"I think it's funny."

"Your opinion's not needed," Kaoru snarled in response. He ignored Hikaru and continued, "And he just…never does anything for me! His sex is rough, it's dry, and it's _anything_ but nice and gentle. He goes _sooo_ slow, even a snail can fuck each other faster—"

"…I don't even think snails can—"

"_Basically_," Kaoru rudely interrupted, as he forcefully took back the control of the situation. "He's sucks so much at fucking me!"

"Why don't you control the pace then?"

"He's _always_ the damn person in control!" the younger twin fumed, as he grumpily crossed his arms. Hikaru sat onto the armchair next to him and thought for a while as the younger Hitachiin started up with his rant again, "Whatever I do, I can't control the damn fucking pace, because he's the one fucking me and if I even tried to slam onto him, he pulls away!"

"You look seriously sex-deprived."

"I am!" he bit back. There was silence and Kaoru snapped his attention towards Hikaru. He immediately clung onto the adult's sleeve and—who gives a damn about pride?—begged with a needy tone: "Please, please, please, please fuck me."

"I refuse."

"How come?" he whined.

"Because the last time we fucked, Kyouya found out and he seriously threatened to slit my throat and toss me off from the top floor of Tokyo Tower," Hikaru grimly replied with the memory fresh in his mind. That night was probably one of the worst nights he had ever experienced. Kaoru had pinned him down onto a bed without his consent, strapped his forcibly with belts and buckles, and—

"Ara!" Hikaru lit up as he pounded a fist onto an open palm. "I got a solution for you, my dear sex-deprived brother!" The twin wrapped an arm around his other half and said with a wicked grin on his face. "And I'm very sure that you won't be complaining at all."

-

-

-

Kyouya was beyond exhausted as he threw down the pen in his hand. He leaned backwards against the armchair and sighed deeply. He had his papers and suitcase packed carefully on his desk; and he sat there, pretending as if he had something to do, when he was actually waiting.

'_One whole day of frustration and stress…'_ Kyouya looked at the door expectantly; he couldn't wait any longer for Kaoru to appear at his door so he could be fucked ruthlessly—

The delicious gasps and moans he would hear, and the way Kaoru would look so helpless, and so…so…_fuckable_.

He felt his limp cock twitch into life at the mere thought of having it sheathed deep inside of his small, _warm_ body. If he could, he would have slapped it, but Kyouya forced down his need—because the Ohtori could _never_ ever look like he was _desperate_— sending the member once again into a neutral mode.

"Damn that," Kyouya sighed, as he kneaded his head with a fist.

The office door opened and he perked up from his seat. His cock throbbed within the confines of his dress pants, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on—

No! Ohtori Kyouya, the respectable president of the Ohtori Co., was _not_, will _never_ look like he was in _desperate_ need of having his good, hard cock—

"Oh…Tamaki…it's you," he said, his lust-filled excitement depleted, when a blonde showed up instead of his lover. Tamaki threaded his fingers through his thick hair and he smiled apologetically at the rather pissed Ohtori, who was obviously mulling over where Kaoru was.

"…Eh, Kyouya, there's something I'd like you to know," Tamaki started with a frown, as he leaned casually and carefree on the doorframe. "I…I feel so…unwanted, Kyouya!"

"Why's that?"

'_Dammit, where's Kaoru?'_

"Usually after work, Hikaru would always be waiting for me so we could have some bonding time," Tamaki continued with a pitiful voice. Kyouya's eye twitched. There was no doubt that Tamaki only thought of sex as 'bonding'…

"Uh-huh…"

'_He should be here already!'_

"And then today he wasn't there…"

"How sad."

'…_Kaoru's late.'_

"When I asked why he didn't meet me…"

"Oh gee, what'd he say?"

'_Kaoru…you better not be fucking ditching me…'_

"To quote him: Ah, Tamaki. No need. You got to rest today. I already did it today." Tamaki paused. "And then I asked him: Oh, what did you do?" He paused again. "And then he said: Oh, Kaoru kinda forced me to fuck him." He paused. "And I went: Hikaru! Watch your lang—"

It was like a slap to his head. Kyouya suddenly clicked and his raven eyes grew wide. The rest of Tamaki's ramble didn't really matter so much to him anymore. It was just the sentence he had heard.

Hikaru.

Kaoru.

_Fucked._

Like a gunshot, Kyouya was on his feet and he immediately and rashly grabbed his suitcase. Adjusting his tie subconsciously, he rushed toward the door— "It seems as though I have some plans…to do…" He immediately brushed past Tamaki, who stopped ranting and raving about how Hikaru ignored him.

The blonde remained speechless and then blinked.

_'…ah…Kyouya's so cute when he's jealous…'_

-

-

-

BAM.

"Kaoru!"

And their house was empty.

Kyouya was steaming mad, as he invited himself into the rather large and _empty_ house. The Ohtori became quiet as he looked around the place, inspecting it for any movement. No doubt that they were probably in one of the rooms having their fuck.

The Ohtori had remembered the time when he had first stepped foot into the Hitachiin house. He thought it was a bit _too_ big for two people. There were only thirty rooms, so fifteen belonged to Hikaru and the other half was Kaoru's.

Although the rooms were plentiful, the people were few.

It was only Hikaru and Kaoru in the house, and of course...if there were going to be _any_ activities, the room down the second floor hall was the ideal place.

Oh why it had been that room…well…

He remembered the first time he had been in that room. It was strange. _Beyond_ strange. He only stumbled across it when looking for the bathroom. Sex toys aligned the shelves, and he was sure that there were boxes of many different types of material stashed there.

The bed sheet was also abnormal, but _whatever_ it was made of, he was one hundred percent sure that it _wasn't_ meant for sleeping. The carpet had weird, disgusting white blotches and stains on it, concluding that…the room was the ideal…sex room.

Kyouya stopped at the door of the 'sex' room. He was so sure that he could hear soft moans coming from the other side of the door, and it just made him boil with anger, and his member to twitch involuntarily.

How dare that Hitachiin _moan_ when _especially_, he wasn't the one doing such wonders to him!

He shall slit Hikaru's throat tonight.

"_Mmn…"_

Placing his hand on the doors, Kyouya immediately shoved it open and the moaning stopped altogether. It was dark inside of the room, and Kyouya didn't consider that there as a light switch. He took a hesitant step into the swallowing darkness and then something roughly pushed him into the room.

The door slammed shut eerily, and Kyouya found himself standing in the shadows, alone…without barely seeing anything.

There was stilled breathing. He felt his heart pound a bit faster because of a small inkling of paranoia. His glasses reflected what little light there were in the room, and his raven eyes carefully swept over the room…

Lights flickered on slowly and then in a quick flash, everything was bright—white flooded into the room causing Kyouya to be momentarily blinded. In a moment's flash, and before he could do anything, slim hands grabbed his wrist and he was thrown roughly onto the bed—

"Got ya!"

_Snap—_

Right hand.

_Snap—_

Left hand.

_Snap—_

Right leg.

_Snap—_

Left leg.

A slender, semi-_naked_ body slid over his body to take a seat on his stomach, and Kyouya's cock gave a twitch just from being sat on. "Kyouya…" Oh _god_ it was that _moan_, he could see Kaoru staring cutely—_helplessly_, down at him. "I caught you…"

Kyouya blinked out of his senses and tried to jerk his hands—

_Clink._

A small smirk came across his face and he asked, "Kaoru, what the hell is this about?"

"Kyouya…" he groaned again, his hazel eyes half-lidded with lust as he bent forward to quickly undress the Ohtori. "I've got a very…_very_ important message to convey to you tonight…" He leaned down and bit Kyouya's tie, before yanking it off in an animalistic manner. Kyouya watched with pure awe as his suit was _torn_ in the sexiest way anyone could have wished for.

In a split second, Kyouya's shirt had come undone and became a bundled heap around his wrists. Kaoru spat out a shred of his tie and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand—

"What's the message?"

He was silenced as Kaoru's mouth lowered onto the other's lips teasingly. They barely grazed, only sharing hot breaths. "The message is very simple," the younger twin sighed against Kyouya's lips, and his fingers adeptly slid into the raven locks.

Kyouya's onyx orbs dilated when the twenty-four year old crushed himself against his own crotch, as he withdrew from Kyouya's lips—

The Hitachiin's face was stained with red and pink, as he looked critically into Kyouya's usual cool and apathetic eyes. The Ohtori felt Kaoru's bulge desperately press against his, and he felt his own cock pulse to life.

"I'll teach you how…"

'_Dammit, don't give in, don't give in—'_

"To fuck."

Kyouya's eyes widened as Kaoru sat up onto the growing bulge. The adult Hitachiin didn't care if it was poking him at all, he only started to strip—god, in the slowest manner anyone could have ever saw.

Kaoru's slim fingers clenched around the hems of his unbuttoned shirt and he started to slide the white cloth off of his body, revealing soft and milky skin. After a while, he dragged the white shirt over to the side and tossed it, leaving it on the side of the bed. Kyouya swallowed thickly, as he watched his fingers…

It went down, down, _down_ and rested on the zipper of Kaoru's dress pants. In a quick instinct—

_Clink._

Kaoru's smile widened as Kyouya's hands stopped abruptly because of the cuffs and chains that held it there. The Ohtori swore under his breath, and the Hitachiin smirked in accomplishment as he made the usual stoic man _want_ to touch him.

Slowly, his fingers pinched the zipper and slowly tug it down, the black silky cloth hems curled outwards. Kyouya felt his pants get tighter and tighter, and he felt the goddamn _taunting_ pressure on his cock. "Kaoru, damn you—"

"Yeah, damn me to hell," he laughed evilly, before tugging off both his pants and boxers in a swipe. Kaoru's eyes glinted mischievously as he rocked himself slowly, back and forth on the bulge in which was growing the second. Kaoru moaned quietly to himself before asking with a triumphant smirk, "Getting…turned on?"

'_You wish,'_ he wanted to say, yet he was too busy holding back the moans. _Damn Kaoru, damn him, damn him— _Kaoru's hands started to work on Kyouya's pants quickly and in an almost frantic way. In an impatient swipe, Kyouya's bulge became completely evident, sticking up in the air for attention.

The caramel-haired man leaned against Kyouya's hard member, causing both to moan softly. The twin lifted himself up from Kyouya's thighs and without him thinking at all, the twenty-five year old's cock slowly sunk into Kaoru's body.

"K-Kyouya…I want something from you," Kaoru gasped, as the pain and pleasure surged through his body like a flood. Kyouya groaned—dammit, this too overpowering for his senses…

-

-

-

It had been going on for a while now. It was heated; sweat glistened and fell off a lock of hair—

Kaoru groaned in such an erotic way that it sent jolts of renewed lust into Kyouya's mind. He yearned to sink his teeth into Kaoru's neck, yet stupid chains held him from doing what he pleased. The raven-head watched with awe, eagerness, and anticipation as the bold Hitachiin adult rode him, _long_ and _hard_.

He slammed himself onto Kyouya's cock; and then he pushed himself off and then roughly collapsed onto his crotch again. His eyes were clenched tightly, and his hands were pressed deeply against Kyouya's chest.

"Oh, fuck me," Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth. Kyouya was tempted to reach out a hand and grab at the inviting cock into his hands—

Huh.

And to think he was only tied because Kaoru wanted such a _harsh_ fuck. Kyouya growled to himself in pleasure as he tried once again to free himself of the damned chains and locks. "Kaoru, let me go," he hissed—the sensation of being sheathed in such a warm cavern was starting to get to his brain.

The Hitachiin stopped thrusting against Kyouya's hot member, and tiredly he collapsed onto his crotch, his legs spread out tiredly on both sides of Kyouya's body. His body was laid in such a way that almost made Kyouya want to fuck him even harder— "Mmn, say what, Kyou…ya?" he asked with a mean smirk, as his skillful hands made its way to stroke the soft sacs of the elder.

A groan emitted from the Ohtori's mouth, and he had to bite his lip from breaking his cool, calm mein. "F-Fuck you, Kaoru," he cursed in a heavy breath. The almost tired Hitachiin moved towards Kyouya's face.

Gently, Kaoru nipped at his lower lip, and he said in short gasps, "If I let you go…promise me that you _actually_ will fuck me properly."

Kyouya made a grunt and he watched as Kaoru reached over him to yank him free from the bondages that tied him for so long. The chains fell and Kyouya's hands were free. Despite that his feet were still chained, in a quick flip, the Hitachiin hit the bed…_hard_.

"So you just wanted me to fuck you long, hard, and rough, eh?" he asked in a low voice, as his hands pinned Kaoru down. The Hitachiin blinked breathlessly, the sudden switch had yet to register in his mind.

Kaoru nodded eagerly, yet Kyouya's reaction wasn't one that he expected—

The Ohtori completely pulled himself out from Kaoru's tightness, and Kaoru's eyes widened—

"K-Kyouya! We aren't even done—"

A gasp silenced him, before he saw that the raven's head had moved in between his spread legs. His hazel eyes widened an incredible large amount, as Kyouya experimentally kissed the head of his cock.

"G-God, n-no, _Kyouya_…" he groaned weakly in protest. Kyouya's hands grabbed his hips, preventing Kaoru to jerk away. He could feel Kyouya smirk against the heated flesh, and without another wasted second, Kyouya took his cock into his mouth.

"F-Fuck you," Kaoru hissed uncharacteristically, and he instinctively bucked his hips. Kyouya's teeth carefully grazed over the hardened cock, and he clamped them lightly against his skin, causing the recipient to let out a delicious moan.

"O-Oh, _kami_," he sighed, as his hazel eyes began to cloud with pleasure. Kaoru spread his legs even wider, and his hands weaved into those of Kyouya's raven locks. Kyouya's tongue played tricks, swiveling around his cock—_pushing_, _sliding_, _flickering_—

He sucked it long and hard, causing Kaoru to gasp suddenly and lift his hips in response. Kaoru's pulsing member was hot and throbbing in his mouth, and Kyouya slowly moved his mouth so the member slid in and out. A deep moan broke out and Kaoru rocked his hips eagerly, yet Kyouya's hands pressed tightly on his hips, forbidding him from bucking wildly.

Flavorful pre-cum was spilling from the head of his member, and Kyouya knew that Kaoru had been waiting for release ever since he stopped fucking himself on the Ohtori's cock. The grip on his hair became particularly painful, and before a squirt of Kaoru's semen could be released, Kyouya pulled away immediately at the very last moment.

"Kyouya!" Kaoru complained, as the adult pulled himself up to Kaoru's level. He kissed him, allowing his tongue to run briefly inside of the open, begging mouth. Kaoru whimpered when his counterpart pulled away. He asked breathlessly, "Can you please—?"

"Please what?" Kyouya asked, as he littered Kaoru's neck with kisses and trails of saliva. It was only brief, and he pulled away, _breathless_, before forcing two fingers into Kaoru's mouth. "Suck." Obediently, the younger adult coated the two digits with saliva.

It was taken from his mouth and jabbed into his entrance roughly. Kaoru shivered as the fingers worked deep into him— it _twisted_, _writhed_, _scissored_, and pressed _painfully_ against the raw walls.

Soon another finger entered him. _Instinctively_ and _needing_, Kaoru began to move his hips in rhythm with the pumping of the long, slick fingers. He could hear Kyouya's unfazed and cool voice in his ear, "Kaoru…tell me…what do you want from me?"

"F-Fuck me," he breathed out, as his hips moved voluntarily, _up_ and _down_. He groaned— "F-Fast—p-please—!"

Kyouya' smiled, as he jerked his fingers out. Kaoru moaned in displeasure once the digits left his body, yet it was replaced by something much, much bigger and thicker. A relieved gasp filled the air, as the older adult plunged himself deeply into Kaoru's body.

_Kami, kami, kami—_ it hurts; the thick muscle was ripping him open, and tears gathered at the corners of Kaoru's eyes. Kyouya whispered into his ear, almost worriedly when he felt Kaoru grow fragile by the second— "If it's too painful, I'll pull out…"

The other wrapped his legs tightly around Kyouya's waist stubbornly. Kaoru came this far to get what he wanted, and he was sure as hell that he won't back down because the _fucking_ pain was too much to bear. "N-No, move," Kaoru grunted.

Kyouya rocked forward and backwards against his younger counterpart, and then each pull and thrust gained momentum and he was shoving his hard cock into the inviting warm cavern. The younger one groaned loudly, as he met each thrust with the movements of his hip.

He cried when his prostate was struck, sending thrilling vibes through his body. Kaoru moaned Kyouya's name over and over again, and his fingernails dug deep into Kyouya's back scratching on deep sweltering welts.

Fingers curled around Kaoru's throbbing cock and pumped it in rhythm to their pace. Kyouya bit Kaoru's neck harshly, as his ears dined on the melodious and beautiful sounds produced by the younger twin. He kissed his neck and traveled up to his lips, before mashing against the open, _moaning_ mouth painfully.

Kaoru was in ecstasy, and he shivered vulnerably against Kyouya's much bigger body. He was being fucked—and in the way he had wanted for so long. Several thrusts, and Kyouya came; thick white fluid spurted deep into Kaoru as his walls closed against the Ohtori's cock. His own member were pumped ruthlessly by a hand, and squeezed painfully, almost like it was forcing his seed out from the slit on the head.

Pleasure and pain mixed into his system, blotting his mind out with numbing white. Tiredly tugging himself out, Kyouya fell besides Kaoru's frail body that was shaking violently, still experiencing the strange sensation. He watched his younger counterpart shiver.

"H-Hurts…dammit…" he whimpered, as he held his arms close to him. Kyouya sympathetically kissed him on the lips; his tongue prodding the other's open. He soothingly massaged the other muscle with his own, and Kyouya swallowed the moan that Kaoru made.

Kyouya pulled away and smirked, as he pulled Kaoru close to him, and their sticky bodies, stained with _sweat_ and _semen_, were pressed together in some sort of comfort. "…now do you understand why I go so slow on you?"

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist a dabble of humor here and there. xD It was so freakin funny when I was wriiting this. I still feel weird when I write the -hem words, so yeah. KyouKao smut for y'all. xD

Please leave a reveiw! :D

-Demi-kun.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Regarding that flame

**A/N: WARNING: Contains heavy amount of swearing. If you're not suitable to any swearing please don't look further.**

-Some symbols are unable to be published, thus please see the reveiw in my reveiws. :D-

**-Translated:** Ew! Two boys fucking each other?! -- Tats nasty! what is anime anyways? is it good for porn?! Like real porn, not this fuck shit! You are a bad writer. Go to a real sex shop perv!-

**:D**

You have no idea how happy I am to hear such a thing! I am grinning now as I type speak. One of the reasons why I am so happy, is that you spoke to me in a very strange form of language and _YET I UNDERSTOOD IT!_ And the second reason is: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER RECEIVED A FLAME!! :DDDDD

And because I'm not a sissy, and because I don't want to post a fucking A/N going: _Boohoo, some reveiwer just bashed my fic--,_ and since I really fucking hate pity parties--I will **not** be deleting your careless reveiw. Now didn't I say this before?

If you're gonna flame me, expect something back. I don't give a fucking shit if you read this, but if you glided through life without reading this...mark my words, I'll plan to humiliate you, and you know who you are. One thing is, if you ignore me. I'm so glad you left an email. Because this copy of a combat-flame is going straight to you.

**And now...to begin...**

Oh dear, oh dear, if you had not known what anime is why did you read it? I swear, I'm giddy as I see this horrid language. My stomach is all churnning and I just want to slap you in the face for making such an unwise decision to read this when you don't even know what the fuck anime is. And how dare you talk shit about something like this.

Anime **_isn't_** just porn, as your sick and narrow minded nut-brain thinks it is. If you even take the chance and care to actually know what anime is then fine, I wouldn't be holding so much against you. However, I'm sitting here, staring at your reveiw, and imagining a stupid, bloated blubber fish saying: _Duur_, whash auh a-anuhmey?

And goddammit, it's just so funny.

And did I not supply a nice warning at the top?

Quote: **Warning: The follow contains rated M content. Please turn back if you are very unfamiliar with boyxboy sex, because I'm not responsible for your innocence's corruption. Thanks you. :D**

Had I not, you insensitive fool? Have you not any eyes to read this? Or are your eyes just knotholes or too blocked with shit that you can't even read correctly? Before the story, I have **bolded** it for you to see, yet you have ignored such a thing. One thing I can tell you is that I have experience at _writing_, maybe not something like smut, but I _know_ how to write, unlike someone such as you who decides suddenly to use fucking symbols above the keyboard--OH MY!

Haha. It's very funny how you even CHOSE to grab at this fic to flame. As said again, I've never received a flame, but this...I will take oh so personally. Pardon me but...**you** are the one that is the real sex pervert.

Why else would you choose to click on such a link? I didn't _force_ you to click on this, and I have absolutely not _shrunken_ the fucking warning so that coincidentally you would be able to skip past the: **boyxboy sex**. How much do you take me for anyways?

I know that you're just a piece of horse shit-- a _lowlife_, that doesn't even take up half of my precious time.

Yet here I am defending my own name from your half-assed comment, bitch. And to let you know, I was _very_ and _deeply_ offended by your fucking comment, I don't even know any damn words to express my anger right now.

And oh gee, I'm sorry that I burned your eyes out with my 'bad writing'. I am so very sorry. Psh. Yeah right. My eyes _burned_ when I read your freakin reveiw. Oh the joy I felt when it punctured my eyes like tiny spears.

You're really a hilarious fool. :D Really. You seriously crack me up.

:) So why don't you go to hell and screw yourself, because even if you decide to give a freaking flame to everyone of my stories and lemons. :D Remember: if you're going to go against me...why not go against all the yaoi lovers out there? I know I'm not the only one with a sick and perverted mind. I know I'm not the only one who writes about guys going at it with guys. So if you ever make the mistake again to flame, just to warn you. Expect things like this to be flying at your way.

Thank you.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
